Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD), an X-linked inherited neuromuscular disorder, has a worldwide incidence of one in ˜3,500 live male births, making it the most common muscular dystrophy. It is caused by mutations in the dystrophin gene, resulting in the progressive loss of skeletal and cardiac muscle. It is an early lethal disease, and most afflicted males die in their 20's or 30's due to cardiac or respiratory complications. In addition to steroids, which are able to modestly slow disease progression, an exon-skipping therapy was recently approved for the treatment of DMD. However, it only partly improves the symptoms of 13% of patients. There is thus an urgent need for novel therapeutic avenues for the treatment of DMD.